Microfiche Readers are provided with a fiche carrier which is moveable in a horizontal plane to position the desired image in the projection stage. The image is located by reference to an index grid, the usual arrangement being to provide a fixed grid and a pointer connected to the carrier so when the pointer is moved to the correct index mark the fiche is correctly positioned. A more satisfactory method is shown in Hall U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,898. In that patent, the carrier supports a translucent index and the index is manipulated until the correct coordinates are shown by a spot of light projecting up from the base. In manipulating the carrier, the user tends to bear down on the front portion of the carrier which inherently is cantilevered in front of the bearing support. This imparts a tilting movement to the carrier. Hall does not provide any method for preventing the tilting since his bearing arrangement comprises V-shaped rollers running on rails on the subcarrier. Bearings of this type leave room for improvement by way of resisting tilting and reducing friction. Hall provides a removeable drawer for gaining access to the projection bulb but the other electrical components are mounted in the main base of the reader. This requires use of flame retardent plastic to meet Underwriters Laboratories standards.